Liquid-crystal (L-C) polymers are known to form mesophases having one- and two-dimensional order as disclosed by Flory, P. J., Advances in Polymer Science, Liquid Crystal Polymers I; Springer-Verlag: New York (1984) Volume 59; Schwarz, J. Mackromol, Chem. Rapid Commun. (1986) 7, 21. Further, mesophases are well known to impart strength, toughness and thermal stability to plastics and fibers as described by Kwolek et al in Macromolecules (1977) 10, 1390; and by Dobb et al, Advances in Polymer Science, Liquid Crystal Polymers II/III (1986) 255(4), 179.
While L-C polymers have been widely studied, their potential utility as coatings binders seems to have been overlooked. Japanese patents claiming that p-hydroxybenzoic acid (PHBA), a monomer commonly used in L-C polymers, enhances the properties of polyester powder coatings are among the very few reports that may describe L-C polymers in coatings; Japanese Kokai 75/40,629 (1975) to Maruyama et al; Japanese Kokai 76/56,839 (1976) to Nakamura et al; Japanese Kokai 76/44,130 (1976) to Nogami et al; and Japanese Kokai 77/73,929 (1977) to Nogami et al.
Hardness and impact resistance are two desirable characteristics of coatings. However, because hardness is associated with higher Tgs (glass transition temperatures), and good impact resistance with lower Tgs, there is usually a trade-off between hardness and impact resistance. Further, non-baked polymeric vehicles with low viscosities which provide binder coating films with improved hardness and shorter drying times through combinations of polymers with mesogenic groups are not disclosed in the prior art and are to be desired.
In recent years environmental concern has become increasingly important, especially in the coatings industry. This concern not only extends to preservation of the environment for its own sake, but extends to safety for the public as to both living and working conditions. Volatile organic emissions resulting from coating compositions which are applied and used by industry and by the consuming public are often not only unpleasant, but contribute to photochemical smog. Governments may or have established regulations setting forth guidelines relating to volatile organic compounds (VOCs) which may be released to the atmosphere. The U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has established guidelines relating to the amount of VOCs released to the atmosphere, such guidelines being scheduled for adoption by the states of the United States. Guidelines relating to VOCs, such as those of the EPA, and environmental concerns are particularly pertinent to the paint and industrial coating industry which uses organic solvents which are emitted into the atmosphere. The use of water dispersible polymeric vehicles which provide coating binders are desired.
An object of this invention is to provide new and unique mesogenic compositions and a method for making such compositions.
An object of this invention is the provision of dispersible modified polymers comprising low Tg polymers covalently bonded with mesogenic groups for use in formulated coatings to provide improved films.
Another object of this invention is to provide a water dispersible polymeric vehicle which will provide coatings of improved hardness and impact resistance.
Other important objects are to provide high solids/low viscosity, non-baking formulated coatings comprising polymeric vehicles for providing films wherein the coating formulation includes water, and provides hard and impact resistant films.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will be found by reference to the following description.